<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redesign by Alexa_Piper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221761">Redesign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper'>Alexa_Piper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old tumblr shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pretty sure this was a phanniemay prompt, backdated fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sick of pink...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old tumblr shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redesign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She leaned against the bathroom sink, shaking a bottle in order to mix its contents. The substances within slowly began to homogenise, and the girl smiled grimly, unscrewing the cap and squeezing some of the viscous black liquid onto her gloved palm.</p>
<p>She turned to face the mirror, pressing the stuff to her strawberry-blonde hair. Strands of her hair covered the floor and bench top, the scattered chunks testament to its recent re-styling. Humming, the girl dragged a comb through her new short ‘do; within a few minutes, her hair was coated in inky dye. Pulling on the plastic cap that came with the permanent colour and smoothing her new black clothing, Sam stepped out of her en suite bathroom.</p>
<p>She was greeted with a completely refurbished room. With her parents out of town for the weekend, the eight-year-old was determined to use this opportunity. She had called in professionals to redesign her bedroom, finally getting rid of the garish pink paint and bedspread. A hairdresser had also been summoned to cut the girl’s hair, but after asking for a few tips, Sam insisted on dyeing it herself. After all, she needed to know how to do it herself if this was going to be her new look.</p>
<p>Perhaps <em>this</em> would finally convince her mother that Sam <em>did not</em> want to wear frilly dresses and play princesses with the other girls.</p>
<p>Besides, there was no way that Pamela would dare to invite Paulina over again with Sam’s new makeover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>